Previously, work stands and training stands have been separately provided and a bicyclist desiring both has had to purchase two separate products. To the best of my knowledge, moreover, the training stands which have been proposed, wherein the rear wheel is in engagement with a revolvable wheel support member, have been of such design that, particularly with knobby tires, there has been considerable tire wear and a high degree of undesirable operating noise.